Those Mistakes We Make
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Uchiha Madara thought he had everything in his grasp to finally destroy Konoha. What he didn't count on, however, was the centuries old contract that binded all Uchihas to a certain Whirlpool-country family, and its last decendant. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Uchiha Madara

**A/N: I know I promised a Harry Potter update for this but I just HAD to take this idea out or I was afraid I would lose it. Nothing much to say. Enjoy**

**Those Mistakes we make. **

**By Ran Mouri**

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Madara  
**

The first time Uchiha Madara saw what would become his most cherished destiny, he was four years old. His father, and the Uchiha leader at the time, was discussing an alliance with a very well known clan of the Wave Country in order to defeat their mutual enemies, the Senju Clan.

Seeing the boy staring curiously at him, their guest gave Madara a wide, tender smile and offered him some treats. Madara had been very happy, and decided to stay and help protect their guests during their stay in their camp. Uchiha Masaharu laughed at his first-born son and continued to discuss the terms of the alliance, a little upset that his red-headed guest stood firm on his terms.

"Masaharu-san," the man said, his gentle smile still in place. "While I don't doubt of your honor and your family's I do need to make sure the Uchiha Clan will provide the same protection to my clan as the one we will give."

"Etsuji-san," the Uchiha Leader nodded. "I understand your concern, but a blood bind is a little too much, how can I assure my people that your family won't turn on them if they accept? A little unfair, don't you think?"

The man nodded seriously.

A red haired woman by his side placed a pale hand onto Etsuji's arm.

"Perhaps not a loyalty bond, then," she said softly, her blue eyes full of merriment. "Let's bind our blood-line limits. Should any of us cause harm to an Uchiha, we will lose our abilities, and the same shall happen to you if you harm us, you will lose your precious Sharingan,"

Etsuji smiled at his wife, kissing her cheek softly.

"I think it is a good idea, Masaharu-san, we both know our blood-line limits are the ones that keep us at the top, to lose them would be… unpleasant, to say the least."

Madara nodded, shuddering at the thought of Uchihas without their hard earned sharingan.

Masaharu seemed to think for a moment, his eyes hard.

"I would think you have a deal, Etsuji-san, Makio-san," he smiled finally, his eyes light.

By the time the scroll had been drawn and the terms agreed to, Madara was nodding off, tired of all the boring chatter he could not understand. Makio-san had somehow felt pity on him then and had taken him into her arms, letting him nap at his leisure. Madara would remember her scent for the rest of his life.

Then his father had taken a kunai and stabbed his fingers with it before placing them on top of the scroll. Madara's eyes stung and teared in pain, his little body convulsing under the onslaught of chakra coursing through his body.

Later on he would discover that there was a little seal on top of his Sharingan.

The one binding both clans together.

He found out, though, he did not mind one bit.

Uchiha started to flourish with their allies by their side. Wars were won easily, and enemies surrendered just by seeing them approach. Madara grew up in this glorious golden era, standing proud by his father and Etsuji-san.

Then Kyousuke and Naruse Uchiha killed each other in battle.

Masaharu was shocked that his clan would perform such devious act. Specially when he asked Naruse's comrades about the incident, he almost felt sick as they shrugged and explained that such duels were getting terribly common among the young.

"Duels?" he hissed. "What do you mean by duels?!"

The jounin shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned.

"Since the foreigners joined the army," he explained simply. "One of the guys falls in love with one of them, then another challenges him on it, they fight, they die. Happens a lot more than one would think."

Madara had blinked then, not really understanding why his father's face paled and his hands shook. In seconds he had teleported to Etsuji's tent, demanding answers.

The redhead had the decency to look surprised before he poured scroll after scroll from his room and immediately started researching, such reaction could not be normal.

Madara listened attentively as Etsuji-san explained that the demonic nature of Sharingan had corrupted the seal into an almost deep-rooted, obsessive behavior from the Uchiha towards their charges instead of the brotherhood and loyalty that the contract made the others feel.

"We can break the contract if you want," Etsuji suggested meekly, ashamed of his mistake. Masaharu shook his head quickly, not really wanting to end his connection to such a beautiful man like Etsuji-san. He was unaware that the seal in his Sharingan was affecting him already.

"The contract makes us powerful, we are in the middle of war. I'm afraid we cannot let our guard down at the moment," Masaharu said firmly, his hand grasping Etsuji's.

The redhead nodded.

"Still, I guess we should separate each other from your Clan for a while, maybe gain some independence, until the contract calms down?"

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes, his hand unconsciously tightened around the other man's. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he let go and blushed.

"I guess you are right," he mumbled, ashamed.

"We'll keep in contact, though, should you ever need our aid, my Clan and I will be here in seconds, we are brothers now," Etsuji said, his hand caressing Masaharu's black hair. Maybe the contract was affecting them both.

Madara's eyes teared as he saw the man stand and leave, he didn't want them to go! He liked Etsuji-san and his wife!

By the end of that week Etsuji had written to Masaharu, telling him all about the little village they had formed. Whirlpool, they called it.

Masaharu died in battle a few years later. He never asked for help from his allies.

The thought of putting Etsuji in danger was too much for him to bear.

Madara understood that the Whirlpool clan was a dangerous one, the ones that could control his heart and the rest of the Uchihas with one a gentle smile.

He distanced from them as he became Clan Head.

But in his heart the gentle shine of Makio-san's blue eyes remained.

Maybe, one day, when he destroyed the Senju Clan, he would go to Whirlpool and claim one of his allies as his wife.

After all… both clans could easily become one, with the appropriate leader.

And he would be that leader, he swore it on his father's grave.

Years passed quickly.

Peace was signed with the Senju Clan.

Konoha was born.

Hokages came and went.

He had gone into hiding.

Uchihas forgot about their Whirlpool allies and assumed the lingering longing inside of them was because of their hatred for the Hyugas and the need to surpass them.

Madara started plotting.

He would take over Konoha and destroy all opposition.

A girl was found by the gates, her hands were almost crushed, she had almost bled to death.

She was rushed into the hospital at once, where Tsunade of the Senju Clan had saved her life. Madara hated the thought of that woman being a hero.

The injured girl woke up two months after her arrival, crying out in despair that she wanted more than anything to belong to Konoha, for her clan had an alliance with it.

Sarutobi and the others were skeptical Fugaku, the current Uchiha Head, raised an eyebrow.

His wife, Mikoto, could hardly take her eyes off the red haired woman.2

"My clan was slaughtered," the girl whimpered. "Ninjas from the Cloud came, they first slaughtered our children in their sleep, then our civilians. Shinobis were the last to go, I managed to escape because of my father, the Clan Head."

Madara stood frozen by the window, his whole frame shaking as he heard the woman's tale.

Her blue eyes and long red hair reminded him so much of his dearest Makio-san.

She couldn't be lying, Madara knew. The Clan back at Whirlpool had been annihilated.

"What's your name?" Asked a blond boy that had managed to slip by undetected. Madara knew him quite well, he was their current prodigy.

Namikaze.

The girl blushed a little staring at his face.

"K-Kushina," she said. "Uzumaki Kushina."

Namikaze grinned a little and offered his hand.

Sarutobi and the Council decided among themselves that Kushina should stay where she could be protected while she was installed as a shinobi of the Leaf. Fugaku suggested she staid at the Uchiha complex, Namikaze pointed out that his home was right in the middle of the village and conveniently close to the Anbu quarters.

The Hokage grinned and patted the boy's head.

Kushina moved in with him as soon as she was dismissed from the hospital.

Madara grew bitter, his clan could not protect the Uzumakis from extinction. He could not save the Uzumakis. And now the sole survivor was with another clan. The Namikazes could not take care of little Kushina like the Uchihas could.

He was sure of it.

Mikoto became entranced by the red haired beauty, she wanted to be by her side often, Madara could see. And her son Itachi managed to create thousands of opportunities as he often would wonder into the Namikaze household to "train" with the young foreigner.

Then, one day, as Madara slipped into the compound to stare at young Kushina, he found five year old Itachi crying into his mother's lap, his little fists clutching at her kimono tightly, his face hidden in the silk.

Mikoto caressed her son's hair, but Madara could actually see she wanted to cry too.

Mikoto suddenly raised her teary eyes, staring directly into Madara's own, of course she would have known he was there.

"She's getting married to Namikaze," she whispered brokenly. Itachi cried harder, not really understanding why the news broke his heart.

Madara growled, his eyes narrowed.

He disappeared without a word.

Far south, he had heard, an hermit had discovered the way to summon one of the tailed beasts. It might take him years to find the hermit and acquire the knowledge, but Namikaze Minato and everyone in Konoha would pay the price of stealing the last Uzumaki heir from the Uchihas.

He would make them pay.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Itachi

**Chapter 2: Uchiha Itachi**

The first time Uchiha Itachi saw an Uzumaki he thought he had found the one person he had been told in the Academy he should protect. His teacher had always told him that each and every shinobi had a special person they would put before anything else in their lives. He just had to find it.

Kushina-san, of course, had been that person.

He would often sneak into her house and stare at her until she spotted him, then she would offer him something sweet to eat and he would gladly accept. He never told her, of course, that he hated anything sweet and that the sole smell of sugar made him ill.

He ate whatever sugary contraption Kushina-san cooked for him and grinned happily as she caressed his hair.

It was definitely love.

His mother was often there with them, but she never complained about his habits, therefore, he never bothered with her.

Mother was Father's wife, therefore, she could not be Kushina-san's wife too.

Itachi had the road wide open and in front of him, Kushina-san was shining brightly.

Almost like and angel.

Then Minato-san had asked Kushina-san to marry him.

He had wanted to kill him, to destroy the obstacle that had slipped past his defenses.

But Kushina-san had said yes.

And his five year old mind could only do one thing.

He cried.

He cried like he had never cried, clutching his mother's robes and wailing like mad.

Madara had stared at them, he knew. His father always told him of Madara's presence and that the elder should be respected above all. He always complied, he followed Madara's orders like any other self-respecting Uchiha.

But then the Kyuubi appeared. Just when he was used to the idea of Kushina-san's marriage. Just when he had gotten the habit of laying his head on her bulging stomach, and listening to the baby inside of her kick.

A baby with Kushina-san's face.

He fervently hoped the baby had his or her mother's amazing blue eyes and not Minato-san's dull ones.

That baby was his future bride, after all.

Unfortunately, Kushina-san had been struck by the demon while trying to protect him.

She had died but the doctors managed to save Kushina-san's baby.

Itachi had stayed by her side the whole time.

A doctor handed him the little bundle as the others rushed to get Hokage-sama. The baby had wispy blond hair like his father's and a little nose like his mother's.

Then, he opened his eyes.

Itachi gasped.

The same blue eyes that Kushina-san had closed forever none two minutes ago stared back as him with awe.

And seven year old Itachi understood that he was in love once more.

Minato-san had appeared then, taking the baby from his arms. He had shed some tears for his wife and then rushed outside, the crying boy with him.

Itachi screamed as he was held back by the hospital staff. Someone injected something in his arm.

He fell asleep.

He woke up after Kushina-san's funeral only to realize Minato-san had died to. Good, he would have killed him himself otherwise.

When he asked the hospital staff about the baby boy, they all sighed and told him that Hokage-sama's heir had unfortunately died, and that there had been nothing they could do to save the boy.

Itachi cried again that day.

Maybe for the last time.

He concentrated in his studies, his training, his little brother.

Everything and anything to forget those soul searching blue eyes that still haunted his dreams.

He came to love Sasuke.

He became and Anbu Captain.

Madara had gone into hiding, his father had told him. He knew he was mourning Kushina-san and her baby too.

Still, he couldn't make himself care for the old man.

Five years passed rather quickly when one was as heart broken as Itachi was. He felt nothing most of the time, except maybe for the love he experimented when his little brother Sasuke grinned up at him and demonstrated a new technique.

Some gennin passed him once, all carrying an assortment of boxes, furniture and bags.

Itachi assumed they were helping someone move and gave not another thought on the matter.

However, great was his surprise when he saw the Third Hokage himself moving bags towards the slums of the village.

Itachi thought that he should let the matter be, but his curiosity was picked.

He followed into a run-down building when the gennin were stuffing all their cargo into a small apartment that had obviously seen better days. The Hokage suddenly let the bags go and kneeled by a little blond boy, his eyes full of pity.

"It's not much, but I promise I'll visit every day," he soothed. The little boy wrapped his chubby arms around the old man's neck.

"Why can't I live with you, jii-chan?" the boy whimpered. Sarutobi sighed and embraced the boy tenderly, running his hands over the boy's hair.

Itachi felt a tug in his chest.

"Naruto," the man whispered. "I'm really sorry, but I can't take care of you like that. The village needs me too, you know?"

The kid, Naruto, nodded sadly.

"I'll be strong too, Jii-chan," he answered. "I'll make jii-chan proud."

Sarutobi smiled weakly and tightened his embrace for a few seconds before releasing the boy.

"Who knows, Naruto. Maybe one day you'll take my place as Hokage."

The boy seemed to brighten at the idea. The old man congratulated himself before taking his little hand and guiding Naruto into his new apartment.

Itachi stood still in his hiding place, his face pale, his eyes wide.

Naruto?

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he grabbed the arm of the passing by gennin he had seen helping out with the moving.

"That boy…" he growled menacingly. He wasn't sure where his emotionless mask was, but the possibility that his future wife was still alive overruled all his inhibitions.

The kunoichi stared at him, wide eyed.

"Uchiha-san…" she whimpered. "You are hurting me."

"Who is that boy," Itachi snapped, ignoring the pained gasp of the girl. His sharingan spun wildly.

"That's the Kyuubi-brat!" she cried, trying to get free from the anbu captain's merciless hold.

"The what? I WANT HIS NAME!" he roared, his patience diminishing by the second. Konoha would surely improve without another useless kunoichi.

"What do you mean!"

"THE NAME!"

The young kunoichi finally cried out, she could certainly feel her bones grinding together.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" she shrieked. "NOW LET GO OF ME!!"

Itachi immediately let go of her. Not because he realized he was hurting a fellow shinobi. Not because her shrieks might have alerted the Hokage so close nearby.

But because the realization that his little bride, his little one.

The one he had held in his arms the moment he was born.

The one that bastard of a Hokage had taken away from him not just second after finally meeting.

"They really named you Naruto, little one," he whispered.

_He could clearly remember sitting by Kushina-san's side while his little hands stroked her swollen stomach._

His mother had sat before the two of them, her mouth hanging open.

"Na-…" she had chocked. "Naruto? Kushina-chan, surely you jest…"

Kushina-san had smiled gently, her eyes alit.

"Of course not, Mikoto-san," she giggled. "Mitto-chan wanted to name our child after the main character of Jiraiya-sensei's books, he feels it would help our little one to grow up and be a great man."

Mikoto had frowned a little, she hated to be reminded that Mitto-chan, whom Kushina-san spoke of so fondly, was not herself but that bastard Minato.

"But, Kushina-chan…" she had tried, her own hands softly placed on her own pregnant body.

"Maybe something more… mature, more manly?"

The redhead had blinked then, confused.

"Why?" she asked, pouting. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

Itachi had been the one to answer.

"Uchiha Naruto sounds terrible," he said calmly, his eyes focused on Kushina-san's belly.

Kushina had stared at the five year old before bursting out laughing happily and embracing him with utmost gentleness.

"Itta-chan," she had said then. "I know you want to marry my little boy, but…" she had no heart to tell him that two boys could not get married, therefore, she tried to search for another excuse. "If my little one's name is not Naruto, what do you suggest?"

Itachi stared into Kushina-san's amazing blue eyes.

"Sasuke," he said determinately. "Uchiha Sasuke sounds wonderful!"

Kushina stared then at Mikoto, who laughed happily.

"But wasn't Sasuke the name for your little brother?" she asked calmly. Itachi shook his head.

"Mama and Papa were up for days choosing the best name for another Uchiha, I know they won't mind getting another one for little brother and you can have Sasuke!" Itachi had grinned triumphal.

Kushina sighed.

"Well, yes, but then your little wife's pet name would be Nasa, Namikaze Sasuke," the red haired woman laughed. "And that sounds terrible, but if my son's name was Naruto, he would be little Nana."

Itachi frowned, not sure how to tell Kushina-san that if he were to get a pet name for his future wife, he'd rather get something that allowed him to forget the boy was related to that bastard Minato in any way.

"Naru-chan," he mumbled to himself. "I would call my bride Naru-chan, my Naru-chan." Then a mental image its way into his head. "Naruto of the Whirlpool clan…" he whispered and started giggling madly, after all, he was only five.

"Are you sure little Naru is a boy, Kushina-chan?" Mikoto asked then, her eyes determined. Maybe the little baby could really be signed on as Itachi's wife.

Ah, a little daughter in law with Kushina-chan's face.

Paradise…

Itachi stared at his mother, a frown of confusion in his face.

"I give you my word, Kushina-san! Naruto will be the happiest with me," the little boy had said then, resting his head on the woman's lap to keep caressing Naruto inside.

"Hurry up, Naru-chan," he whispered. "I want to see you already!"   
With a frown, Itachi stared at the run down apartment building where the Hokage was taking Naruto-chan to live.

No bride of his would live in such a pig pen.

"Why is he here, where is his family?" he snapped at the kunoichi. The girl whimpered, falling to her knees in fright.

"No one knows about his family," she shuddered. "He's an orphan, and the orphanage said the didn't have enough room for… you know… a monster…"

Itachi reached for a kunai, ready to strike the girl.

Then paused.

"So, he's an orphan?"

The kunoichi nodded.

"Perfect."

With determined steps, Itachi ran towards the Uchiha complex. He knew his parents would have no issue adopting Naruto into the Uchiha family. Then they would live together and he could be able to make sure Naruto married him.

His mother would be so happy, she would be able to see Kushina-san's child and…

He stopped.

If he took Naruto to the Uchiha complex, he would have to share him with all the other Uchiha. While if he kept him hidden in the slums as he was now, no one would know the so-called Kyuubi Brat was Kushina-san's heir.

He would have his little bride all to himself.

With a confident smile he turned around and walked leisurely back to Naruto's apartment. The poor thing must feel so lonely now. He really needed a best friend.

"I can be that friend, for now," Itachi said to himself before climbing the stairs, two at a time.

**  
To be Continued.**

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely encouragement I have received so far, and, yes, for all of you who asked, there IS madanaru. Actually this fic is not UchihasxNaru, but… really Sharingan UsersxNaru (wink wink)

Next Chapter: Uchiha Sasuke. 


	3. Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke

Normal 0 21 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Calibri; mso-font-alt:"Century Gothic"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**A/N: First of all I dedicate this chappie to my friend Aurelie-chan, who inspired me to finish it off satisfactorily. Love you, Aurelie!!**

**Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke**

The first time Uchiha Sasuke saw an Uzumaki… the only Uzumaki left, actually, he thought the girl was a very stupid, albeit very beautiful, blonde nuisance.

He didn't want to admit it, but when they came to blows, she could hold herself quite well, and that convinced Sasuke that the girl was one annoying but strong opponent. One that could become a good bride should the time come he was forced to choose a kunoichi. He had muttered her ridiculous name while Itachi tended his sore nose enough times to make sure he knew which blond girl he would marry one day.

That idiot, however, had to squash all his little fantasies.

He had walked purposefully towards her after another day at the academy, his eyes narrowed with determination and his fists clenched at each side.

"Hey," he had called the blonde who had been, until then, comfortably sitting on a nearby swing, waiting for someone.

Blue eyes met his own black ones.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped, her eyes narrowing to mirror his own.

"Wear this," Sasuke had explained, holding out a silver ring with the Uchiha crest on it. Naruto took it curiously and tried it on. It was a perfect fit, of course, since Sasuke had been measuring Naruto's hand meticulously and without her notice all week prior.

Naruto had stared at Sasuke then, her eyes full of confusion.

"Thanks, I guess…" she muttered. Sasuke grinned.

"Well then, from now on no other man can touch you, got it?" he stated, his hand firmly holding Naruto's own. "Only I can touch you now, until we grow up."

The blond had blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why is that?" she had asked.

Sasuke snorted.

"Because you are my fiancée, you idiot. It wouldn't do for you to be touching other men when you have me."

It was then that Naruto understood the implicances of Sasuke's actions. It was almost similar to the pendant Itachi'niichan had given him, he guessed.

"Sasuke, I can't be your bride," he told him seriously, the same seriousness he had used on the other Uchiha.

Sasuke was taken aback. This had never happened! Any other girl in the village would have jumped at the chance to be engaged to an Uchiha, especially him!!

"What?" he snapped, his eyes angry, if not a little teary, he was six years old after all. "Why!?"

Naruto had taken his hand in his for a second, and gently patted Sasuke's ebony locks.

"Because, Sasuke, boys cannot marry other boys, Hokage Jii-chan said so."

Sasuke's world came tumbling down before him.

"You…" he gasped as he grabbed Naruto's waist and stuck a hand into the other boy's shorts.

"KYA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Naruto shrieked, struggling. Sasuke stood before him, frozen.

"You are… a boy…" the older boy whimpered, not too sure what to do now.

"HEY! SASUKE! NARUTO!! ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN!" called a voice from the Academy. Naruto's eyes teared up as he raised his arms and whimpered.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!! SASUKE IS MOLESTING ME!!" just like Hokage Jii-chan had taught him to do in case someone touched one of his most intimate parts.

It was then that the young Uchiha heir realized his hand was still inside Naruto's shorts.

Iruka gapped at the boy.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he roared, grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from the blond.

When the enraged teacher had explained what happened to his mother and father, Sasuke had been sent to bed without supper and denied delicious deserts for almost a month.

But what he had hated the most was his mother's and Itachi's giggling as they remembered the event, each and every single day.

"Sasuke-chan should bring his bride one day," Mikoto giggled occasionally, while slipping a desert by his bedroom's window. "I'm sure he's a very nice boy."

Sasuke had sulked until the matter was forgotten.

"He's not pretty, mama, he's a moron."

The second time Sasuke saw Naruto. REALLY saw him, they were in the middle of a fight. Their enemy had trapped them both inside his ice mirrors technique and none knew how to get out. Naruto was staring around, disconcerted. Sasuke had finally gotten his Sharingan and he made the mistake of turning to warn Naruto off. Their enemy was going to attack him from behind.

What he saw, however. , was something he would never forget.

Naruto stood there, trying to find a pattern of movement, trying to follow the enemy with his eyes.

He stood there so… so terribly beautiful.

Almost like an angel.

His angel.

Haku peered from a mirror, ready to attack the blond.

Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of someone harming his Naruto. To hell with the consequences, to hell with Itachi.

So he got in the way.

He almost died because something inside of him told him he could not live anyway, if Naruto wasn't there.

He was almost frightened by the control Naruto had over his actions.

Then the blond wrapped his arms around him, and whimpered on his shoulder, soaking it with his tears.

And Sasuke felt the world had just settled around him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto had whispered between sobs. "I'm so very sorry. Please don't die on me again, Sasuke."

Sasuke had put a hand on Naruto's golden locks and allowed a small smile to curl his lips.

"Idiot," he mumbled his cheeks aflame.

He had thought then, that the matter would be settled, now that he and Naruto were… sort of friends. But the urges inside of him only got stronger; the passion that burned his skin at night almost consumed him.

He grew scared.

What did Naruto have to make him feel this way? The blond shouldn't have so much control over his emotions, his reactions. He felt like the idiot was his owner, his master, and he in turn, was Naruto's.

It was an overwhelming thought.

He couldn't let the other boy rule his every thought, he had to concentrate, he had to be the best.

He pushed Naruto away with all his might, it was better to be his rival, the sole center of his thoughts, than his friend.

The Chunnin exams came.

He spent most of his time saving Naruto's life.

Then Naruto spent the rest of the time saving his own.

Orochimaru came.

Kakashi grew wary of him, he knew.

He was not concerned; however, something inside of him ached with hate every time he saw his sensei. Kakashi was a threat, he knew.

Kakashi had to be kept as far away from Naruto as he could.

The man was a pervert, he was a pedophile, and he was going to harm any children he came across.

Specially Naruto, of course.

Because Naruto was the most beautiful, the most charming, the most caring.

The best.

And most importantly.

Naruto was Sasuke's.

Then Gaara and that demonic fat… cat… thing attacked.

He stayed more time at the hospital than he had ever been before.

He dreamt of his future with Naruto, once Itachi had been killed.

Naruto would obviously become Hokage, he secretly had devised a plan to make the blonde's dream come true, even if he had to force, bribe, steal and black mail every single citizen of Konoha to achieve it. Naruto would be so happy he would almost cry with joy. And once Sasuke told him he had done it, the other boy would fall into his arms without a second thought. They would be together forever.

He, of course, would stay by his side as his bodyguard and most trusted advisor. Both would lead the village into a golden era and would also do the most wicked things on the Hokage's office when no one was looking.

It would be paradise.

But in his dream, Naruto had turned to him after making love, his eyes sparkling.

"You know, Sasuke?" he had whispered as he interlaced their fingers together. "I asked Sakura-chan to marry me, she said yes."

Sasuke's heart had thundered in his chest.

"Sakura?" he had asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Why?"

"I love her," Naruto had answered. "I just want to be happy, have a family…"

Sasuke had immediately thought that it was ok to live his life around Naruto's happiness. That the blonde's smile was enough to make him want to tear the world apart and then re-shape it into something of the other's delight.

But that was, as long as Naruto was his.

Slowly, he had gotten up in his dream and ran to Sakura's apartment, where he had proceeded to rip her throat out with his bare hands. Laughing maniacally to her shrieks of agony.

Then he had gone back to Naruto, thrown Sakura's head at his feet and embraced him from behind, still soaking in her blood.

"You are mine," he had whispered hotly. "No one else can have you."

During the rest of his dream, he had locked Naruto inside the Uchiha complex, where he was held prisoner until the blond killed himself.

Sasuke, of course, woke up with a start, soaked in sweat.

His immediate reaction was to look for Naruto, but could only find Sakura sitting by his bedside. He felt so shamed for his dream, that he didn't snap at her.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura smiled.

"He was here just a few minutes ago, but the sand siblings came and asked him to join them for a while," she explained. "I guess he's talking to Gaara."

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed, and ignoring Sakura's protests, he had gotten out of bed and dashed towards Naruto's chakra signature. Determined to find his idiot before that monster Gaara hurt him again.

He had not expected, however, to find Naruto sitting by Gaara's bedside, their hands joined as they whispered to each other.

"I know you can do it, Gaara," Naruto said encouragingly.

Gaara stared into the blonde's eyes, hesitant.

"How can you manage… ?" he whispered. Naruto grinned.

"Because I have precious people by my side, people that I love and want to protect. Even if my body is ripped apart, even if I have to give my life a thousand times for them, I will still do it, because that makes me happy."

"… you will get hurt when they don't love you back with as much intensity," Gaara warned, his eyes cold.

Naruto smiled sadly.

"I know they do, he.. I mean… one of them almost died for my sake, I thought I would die with him if he did."

Gaara looked away.

Naruto stared at him before wrapping both arms around Gaara's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think, you feel it too, you know what I'm talking about," he said conspiratorially. "Your aneki and your aniki would die for you, and you know it."

He grinned when Gaara's green eyes turned towards the couple standing by the window.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

Naruto had found another to protect him, another to love him, if Gaara's twitching left hand, laying innocently by Naruto's waist could be accounted into the equation.

No matter, the redhead had to leave as soon as he was dispatched from the hospital. Then Naruto would only have him again. He had to be the strongest, so Naruto kept needing him.

It was a perfect plan, so perfect.

His obsessive training even kept Kakashi apart from Naruto.

His life was going great.

And then, Itachi appeared in their lives once more.

Itachi who cornered Naruto against a wall. Itachi who used his Sharingan to make everyone forget.

Itachi, who had not let him forget the fact that during those brief minutes he was around Naruto, he had seized the boy in his arms, inhaling his heavenly scent…

… And kissed him.

He was really going to kill that man.

But first he had to get away from Naruto, he had to focus all his energy into being stronger, faster, stealthier than any other shinobi in the world, then and only then, he would come to claim Naruto, with his brother's head as a trophy.

He had not expected Naruto to get in the way of his plans though.

Each blow, each insult, each time he saw hurt in those soulful blue eyes, it was like his brother had driven a kunai into his chest over and over again. He felt unworthy, inferior, something that should be put down.

But he had to do it.

He had to get away or he would not be worthy of Naruto.

Itachi would defeat him again.

Someone was aiding him, he knew, someone was lodging chakra weights to Naruto's legs and wrists, someone was slowly siphoning Naruto's strength.

He wished he knew who wanted him away from Naruto…

… but he guessed he knew anyway.

As Naruto laid there, unconscious, so weakened and pale, Sasuke decided he would not deny himself any longer.

Slowly, he knelt by the boy's side and kissed his pink lips hungrily, devouring that mouth that had haunted him since age 6.

Taking that flavor and committing it to memory.

"I'm sorry," he whispered then, his eyes full of tears. "I wish it was different, but I need to be the best, you deserve the best."

… Maybe just another kiss, for the road.

"I'll be back, Naruto, wait for me," were his last words as he left Naruto behind, his heart breaking at every step.

**To be Continued. **

**A/N: So, here's the chapter. I don't know if I like the mood swing this chapter in particular has. Maybe I will do something special for the following one. I think the one that's coming is the most dificult I have done so far. I have it half-writen but I have to admit I don't like the product so far and I really don't want to write something hurriedly just to get it out of the way. **

**Next Chapter: Hatake Kakashi.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Hatake Kakashi

**Chapter 4: Hatake Kakashi  
**

The first time Hatake Kakashi saw Naruto Uzumaki (The one Uzumaki he ever liked, since Kushina-san as sweet as he was, had taken Minato-sensei's attention from him and Rin), he was too shocked to see his former sensei's corpse to actually pay attention to the crying infant nestled in the man's limp arms.

He had been fourteen at the time, and his sensei had meant everything to him.

"He looks like Minato-sensei," had smiled Rin as she held the dozing baby afterwards. "Though the eyes are Kushina-san's definitely."

Kakashi didn't listen, he kept his eyes ahead as Yondaime Hokage's funeral continued. Little Naruto opened a lazy eye and stared too, as his father's and mother's coffins were lowered onto the ground.

Sandaime Hokage had approached them after the service, his eyes grim.

"I will need to place Naruto-kun on an orphanage," he explained as he extended his arms towards the baby. Kakashi just nodded, not really caring, but Rin had narrowed her own eyes, her lips set on a thin line.

"You will do no such thing, Hokage-sama," she snapped, her arms curling possessively around Naruto. "Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would have liked for Naruto to be taken care of by someone who could love him like they did…"

Kakashi knew Rin's expressions by heart by then, and the little twitch in her eyes, the way her fingers curled, told him something he didn't like would happen.

He gave a hesitant step backwards, ready to bolt before it was too late.

"… that's why Kakashi and I will take care of Naruto-chan!" she declared. Sarutobi's and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Rin-chan?"

"Positive," she said firmly. "Kakashi?"

The silver haired boy stared at her, then sighed.

"I guess we can… how difficult can it be?"

Some people always said that words damned humans. Kakashi, never the religious type, didn't believe such a load of bullcrap. However, the moment Sandaime Hokage had left them alone with little Naruto, he understood that his own nonchalance had damned him.  
Rin put the baby in his arms and declared she had to clear some things at her own home, since she was moving in with Kakashi to take proper care of Naruto.

"I can't just leave the poor thing with you at night and just hope for the best, you are too careless, you might flush him down the toilet or something," she said.

Kakashi had not thought of that option, though it seemed promising. Of course he didn't say so outloud or his team mate would have skinned him alive.

She left promising to come back in just two hours.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto opened his sky blue eyes, stared at Kakashi's covered face and decided he was a monster, he took a very deep breath, considering he was almost a newborn, and did what any other child faced with a monster did…

… He started crying.

In a desperate, almost heart breaking, ear splitting way only a truly frightened baby could cry.

Of course, had this been Rin's apartment her elderly neighbors would have peeked in by now and since the old ladies loved little children they would have readily volunteered to help the poor fourteen year-old currently losing his hearing.

However, this was Kakashi's single-shinobi complex. Therefore, instead of homely grandparents coming to worriedly check on the noise, other shinobi just threw kunais and shuriken at his door to state their point.

Shut the kid up.

He looked down as little Naruto continued to cry, hiding his eyes behind his pudgy hands.

"Stop crying," he said seriously, but Naruto just cried harder, the monster's voice making his presence even more real in his two month old mind.

Kakashi growled then, his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," he tried, he had learned while training his nin-dogs, that simple short orders worked best for small and stupid animals.

Naruto, however, didn't even understand short orders.

His wails gained momentum.

"You really earned yourself a date with Mr. Toilet, you brat," he muttered at last, as he began to tire. Naruto ignored him completely, still hiding behind his hands.

Just as Kakashi was ready to throw the baby into the toilet and be done with it, his doorbell rang.

Rin couldn't be back so early, and Hokage-sama announced himself at least two hours prior any visit.

Curiously, the teen opened his door and was greeted by a hard shoe on his nose.  
He staggered, instinctively holding tighter onto the wailing baby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE, KAKASHI YOU BASTA-" an enraged Anko growled as she high kicked the boy's masked face. Then, she noticed the baby in Kakashi's arms and blinked, all aggression gone from her body.

"You… have a baby?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded, a hand nursing his injured nose.

Anko tilted her head.

"So, who's the father?"

Kakashi blinked.

"Shouldn't you be asking who's the mother?"

"Nah," Anko shrugged. "You are such a girl, of course I know who's the mother,"

The boy glared at her.

"I'll kill you, Anko."

The girl laughed outloud and pulled the little boy from Kakashi's arms, nestling it carefully in her own.

"There there, little one, see? Kakashi is just a big clown, nothing to be afraid of," she shushed, her fingers playing with the baby's wispy hair.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, she had defeated the cloth monster. She was a good woman. Slowly, his little hand reached for Anko's fingers as he cooed.

Kakashi scoffed.

Anko grinned.

"He just likes girls better," she said, tickling the boy's chin.

"Actually I think Kakashi-kun's mask scared the poor thing," another voice hissed jovially. Both teens turned to greet the newcomer. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" grinned Anko. "Look! Kakashi's got a secret child!"

Orochimaru smiled.

"I wondered where Naruto-kun was staying, I should've known you and Rin-chan would have volunteered to take care of him," he mused, running a pale hand over the baby's rosy cheek. Naruto cooed at him, tangling the man's long hair into his tiny fist.

"I think he likes you, Orochimaru-sensei," laughed Anko. Kakashi was about to hand the baby over to the man with Naruto started looking around, now calmly, and his blue eyes focused on him.

"Gaah," he gurgled, stretching his hands towards him. Suddenly Kakashi felt a smile tugging at his face. Apparently Naruto had realized, from his new vintage point, that the cloth monster had a human behind it, and that human seemed nice enough.

Anko awed mockingly and Orochimaru's eyebrow seemed to twitch in annoyance as Naruto had not chosen him.

Kakashi immediately wrapped his arms around the baby and held him close.

Naruto's little fists played with his mask, staring intently into his face, the human was nicer looking up close and his cloth monster was funny, soft.

He liked this human definitely.

With a contented sigh he snuggled onto the boy's shoulder, yawning.

All that crying surely took lots of effort.

Anko grinned.

"I knew you were a good mother inside, Kakashi," she mocked.

"Anko-chan," Orochimaru smiled. "Let's go, your teammates are waiting for us."

"Sure, sensei, see ya Kakashi!" she waved, running towards the training fields. The older man spared Naruto-chan another cold gaze before waving too and disappearing.

Kakashi unconsciously tightened his hold onto the baby.

Finally he was alone again.

Naruto tugged on his mask, his eyes wide.

Kakashi looked down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking to his kitchen. The teen didn't know it yet, but the months, however brief, he spent with Naruto and Rin would be the happiest he would remember for all times.

It was six months later, when he had gotten used to Naruto's hand curling on his own and Rin's leg over his own while he slept, that Danzo-sama from the council irrupted into his apartment with an official scroll, taking away all rights Kakashi and Rin might have to Naruto's custody.

"We are Minato-sensei's students," Rin argued, her eyes furious. "It's only natural, and quite legal for us to take care of his son!"

Danzo had smiled then, his yellow teeth gleaming.

"That is correct, child, but I'm afraid to inform you that this baby is not Yondaime-sama's," he had said calmly, his eyes set on the frightened toddler.

Several Anbu grabbed both teens while the old man ripped Naruto from Rin's arms.

"Don't worry, you two, he will be taken care of at one of Konoha's orphanages. Who knows, maybe he might even get adopted one day!"

Kakashi continued to struggle even after they had knocked Rin unconscious.

The following years both visited the baby often, helped to clean him up when the orphanage staff curiously "forgot" and made elaborated plans to slip toys and treats to little Naruto while no one watched.

They even planed to marry as soon as they had the legal age, just so they could adopt the blond.

"I don't love you at all," Rin had said firmly. "This is all for Naruto-chan."

Kakashi had been a little offended, but he agreed wholeheartedly.

Rin died two weeks afterwards. A mission gone wrong the anbus claimed.

Kakashi doubted it, somehow.

He grew bitter, left the anbu ranks and got himself a job as a gennin instructor.

He never managed to pass a team.

So he was left mostly alone.

Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage.

Lack of space, they claimed.

Kakashi scoffed and made sure they received all orphans from the nearest villages, just to get them squeezed in without a problem.

Suddenly, one day, he passed Uchiha Itachi, the current village prodigy.

The black haired boy was holding a shopping bag, a teddy bear, and a cone of ice cream.

Something very normal for the Uchiha brat, right?

Absolutely not.

Itachi stared at him for a second, his eyebrows raised.

"These," he said without even bothering to greet Kakashi. "Are for my little brother, Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, not really wanting to point out that Itachi was walking away from the Uchiha compound and, considering the heat, by the time he went back there would be no ice cream left for Sasuke.

If the Uchiha had a girlfriend and was too embarrassed to point it out, he would not bother the boy.

Kakashi had then turned to leave the boy alone when a shrill voice cried happily:

"ITA'NIICHAN!" and made him freeze.

A six year old Naruto was running full speed towards them, his eyes alight and full of joy as he embraced Itachi's waist, a bounce in his step.

Itachi grinned.

"Hello, Naru-chan," he greeted, kissing the boy on the forehead.

Kakashi fumed.

"Itachi-chan… is this…" Kakashi asked. The black haired boy glared at him.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto," he stated coldly. "My fiancé."

Naruto then looked at Itachi.

"But, 'niichan, I asked Hokage'jiji and he said boys cannot marry other boys!" he protested.

Itachi smiled at him.

"We can turn you into a girl, Naru-chan, don't worry."

Naruto paled a little, and muttered under his breath that he didn't want to lose his wee, but Ita'niichan had to be right, he was a genius after all.

Kakashi knelt by Naruto's side.

"So, you are Naruto, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi."

Naruto stared at him nervously before hiding behind Itachi. Kakashi blushed at how adorable Naruto-chan was being.

"Ita'niichan said I can't talk to strangers," the little boy whispered.

"But I'm not a stranger, am I? Itachi-chan?" the silver haired young man grinned.

Itachi gritted his teeth.

"No, Naru-chan. Kakashi-senpai is not a stranger, he is a senpai," the boy sighed.

Naruto stared at Kakashi in awe, how had he missed those wide blue eyes.

"I've never met a senpai before!!"

The lie was bitter in his tongue before he even sprouted it.

"Well, now you have, Naruto-chan, I'm glad to be your first senpai ever met."

"I'd rather be your friend than your senpai, Naruto-chan," the teen smiled. Even when he had felt so cold and dead inside during all those years it was enough to see naruto happy and the paternal warmth he had cultivated with him as a baby came back with a vengeance.

Naruto's blue eyes were so wide and his cheeks glowing with excitement. Kakashi felt like putting a ridiculous but fluffy costume on him like he had seen some parents do, but controlled himself.

"I'd love that, senpai!" Naruto laughed and wrapped his chubby arms around Kakashi's neck. The older teen was delighted to know that his little adoptive son was still a loving boy, even if he was accosted by Uchiha Itachi and…

He stopped all expression as he remembered that Itachi had introduced Naruto-chan as his fiancée.

He stared at the younger teen.

"So, you want to marry Naruto-chan?" he asked calmly, his hand curling possessively around the boy's back. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto," Itachi said. "Why don't you go ahead home and I'll meet you in a moment?"

Naruto pouted, not liking the idea of being alone when he was supposed to be playing with Ita'niichan.

"You won't leave me waiting, will you?" he asked, his eyes full of sadness. Itachi immediately knelt by his side and embraced him.

"Of course not, Naru," he whispered. "I'll only be here for a few minutes, you won't even notice." Giving another kiss to Naruto's forehead, Itachi bid him goodbye, handed him his ice cream and watched him go sullenly home.

"I'm waiting," Kakashi growled. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Kushina-san signed Naruto off in marriage to me, even before he was born," he explained. "We've been engaged for years now."

Kakashi shook his head.

"There is no way the council will allow it," he sighed, his eye downcast. "They stripped Naruto of titles and inheritance, Rin and I were raising him, as Minato-sensei's students, but they took away his everything, and we had no right to keep him. If you stay with Naruto so openly, you will be in danger too."

"I don't care," Itachi interrupted. "Naruto and I are engaged, when we are of age we will get married whether you, the whole Uchiha Clan or the Council oppose, I don't care!"

Kakashi blinked as the boy's Sharingan spun wildly, his killing intent clear.

"Calm down, Itachi, he's just a kid, he doesn't understand your feelings," he tried to sooth, not much successfully.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi roared, attacking him with a kunai. "HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND THIS!! IT'S IN MY HEART!! INSIDE OF ME!! WE ARE MEANT TO BE!!"

Kakashi's eyes widened before he spun around Itachi and knocked him unconscious.

Something was definitely wrong with the young prodigy if he reacted like this to something as childish as "You can't marry your childhood crush,".

"I'll better take you home, Itta-chan," he sighed as he took the black haired boy in his arms.

Mikoto greeted him at the door, her face pale and worried as she saw her unconscious son.

"What happened?" she asked in concern. Kakashi laughed embarrassedly.

"I think I rubbed him the wrong way, and we fought because of it," he explained apologetically as Mikoto guided him towards Itachi's bedroom.

"Did you two argue again about Anbu issues?" she asked tiredly. It was almost common for Itachi to get home bruised after another quarrel with Anbu Heroe Kakashi.

"I'm afraid this time I mocked his…" Kakashi paused, staring intently at Mikoto to size her reaction. "… his prior engagement"

Mikoto froze.

"You shouldn't have said that, Kakashi-kun, he will never forgive you," he whispered then, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What happened exactly?" he asked as he laid the unconscious teen on his bed. The woman sighed.

"Itachi had many dreams during his childhood, one of them was to marry Kushina-chan, I think she was his first childhood crush," she explained sadly, her eyes set on her son's face. "Of course Kushina-chan married Yondaime-sama, and Itachi's heart was broken. Kushina-san was a great woman, so kind. So she offered Itachi her first born, as a joke, I would guess, Itachi was only five, nothing to be taken too seriously, of course he jumped at the chance."

"So, he decided he was engaged to Kushina-san and Minato-sensei's first-born," Kakashi surmised. Mikoto nodded, a grim smile curling her lips.

"He is a good boy, too loyal for his own good, he stood by Kushina-chan as she gave birth and held her son while she gave her last breath," Mikoto sighed and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Even after Kushina-san, Yondaime-sama and Naruto-chan died, he keeps his promise inside of him, he never looks at any kunoichi, he doesn't even indulge in anything at all, he lives and breathes to remember his ah… fiancée, as you can imagine." The woman's eyes laid once more on her son's closed eyelids, and she followed the path of her eyes with her fingertips. "I even think the pain of such loss was what activated Itta-chan's Sharingan, though I have no proof, when I thought Sasuke-chan was going to get his Sharingan it turned out to be a fluke."  
Kakashi's interest was peaked.

"Sasuke was going to develop his Sharingan?" he asked curiously. "He's only six."

Mikoto nodded.

"He came home with his academy teacher, something about him molesting another classmate, his eyes were so furious, I thought I saw his Sharingan, still in its early stages, but Sharingan nonetheless, but as I blinked it was gone…" she sighed heavily. "Fugaku and I are concerned, both our kids are acting so odd, it's like I don't know them anymore."

The teen frowned. Something was amiss.

"Mikoto-san, I'm really sorry but I must leave now, I have another gennin team to test and.." he began, but the woman just smiled at him and pecked his forehead.

"Don't you worry, Kakashi-kun, and remember you are always welcomed here, ok?" she said sweetly. Kakashi nodded and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Once outside, he ran at top speed towards Naruto's apartment, where he would be currently waiting for Itachi to arrive. Inside of his analytical head, the one that had made him such an important ninja, the one that had gotten him the title of genius, ideas and scenarios mixed together in complicated patterns giving sense to the nonsensical and the impossible became plausible with just the information Mikoto Uchiha had provided for Kakashi.

Itachi wasn't just loyal to a childhood promise, he was obsessed, he hadn't even told his mother that Naruto-chan, Kushina-san's son, was alive and well.

Certainly the Uchihas would have adopted the boy, as Mikoto and Kushina-san had been such good friends.

Naruto wouldn't have to live in the slums and eat cold food and look after himself at such a young age.

Yet Itachi had chosen not to reveal this information to his parents. Why?

Was he really that obsessed with little Naruto?

And what about Sasuke, his younger brother?

Something inside of him told him this "classmate" that Sasuke had been found molesting at the academy was none other than Naruto himself. He didn't know why, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

There were only two connecting factors between Itachi's obsession with a child too young to understand love and marriage and Sasuke molesting a fellow student.

Naruto and the Sharingan.

Silently, he sent his thanks to Obito once again, since he now had the tools to discover what happened to the Uchihas around little Narto.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached the boy's window and perched himself there. Naruto was sitting comfortably on his bed, licking his ice cream and periodically staring at the front door, surely he was waiting for Itachi, still.

With a trembling hand he removed his headband, releasing his own burrowed Sharingan…

And gasped.

Gone was the little boy he thought of as a son, the same he had tried to flush down the toiled when they met, the same he had looked after and cared for and almost wished he could adopt.

Naruto suddenly was a heavenly sight of loveliness, so painfully beautiful. So perfectly innocent there, sitting in his bed, licking his ice cream in such a sinful way.

Kakashi had to cover his nose just to think about that little tongue caressing his skin naughtily.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he hissed to himself, hurriedly covering his Sharingan.

Shaking from shock, he looked back up.

Naruto remained there, still waiting.

He was still innocent.

He was still pretty enough to pass as a little girl.

But Kakashi no longer felt the desire to make him his own.

"It's the Sharingan," he whispered in sudden fright. "The Sharingan makes them want him."

It was an astounding revelation, specially when one considered that this was a defenseless six year old and was surrounded by almost a thousand of trained shinobi, all Sharingan equipped.

All dangerous to him.

No wonder Itachi held so desperately to his childhood promise. It was the only certainty he had to a future where he could have what his mind told him he desired.

No wonder Sasuke had molested little Naruto (there was no doubt in his mind that it had been Naruto, now) his body reacted unconsciously to his mind's desires, even if he's too young to understand it himself.

Gods, what would happen should the Uchiha Clan as a whole found out Naruto-chan was alive?

"I can't let them hurt him," he whispered to himself. "I can't let them."

As fast as he could, he ran towards Hokage Tower, he had to leave in order to find a cure to whatever was ailing them all Sharingan users, if only to protect Naruto from harm.

He wasn't obsessed like the others. He didn't love Naruto.

But the kid was the closest thing he would ever have to a son.

He would find a cure for all Uchihas, he would save Naruto.

It was his duty.

As he came back to the village 5 years later, empty handed and frustrated, he realized he shouldn't have left at all.

For all his years searching for a cure for all Uchihas were really a waste of time, since all Uchihas save for two, were dead.

Kakashi felt frightened at the wave of relief and almost contempt that ran down his spine. Naruto was safe.

But maybe he wasn't as unaffected as he had led himself to believe. ****

To Be Continued.

A/N: And that's Kakashi's chapter! I know most of you wanted KakaNaru to be a romantic …. Whatever. But I don't know… to me Kakashi is almost like Naruto's Daddy!Pervert!Boyfriend (in that order of preference) so I thought it would be better to leave Kakashi more as a parentally obsessed figure than another suitor, poor Naru-chan has enough already as it is, don't you think?

Now, as for next chapter I think I will leave you with a little spoiler-ish title. Hope you don't kill me and review as enthusiastically as you have done till now. I will have the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday, I think

Next Chapter: Code 00258 – Uchiha Project UNIT 0001: Salvaged Anatomic Intelligence. 


	5. Chapter 5: UNIT 0001

**Chapter 5: Code 00258 – Uchiha Project UNIT 0001: Salvaged Anatomic Intelligence.**

The first time 0001 saw Uzumaki Naruto, he could only make out a shaking green and orange blob with little feet sticking out. He was precariously hanging from his room's window, that used to be a drain, therefore everything his eyes caught had to be street-level or lower.

Fortunately, the green and orange blob was.

"Are you a monster?" he asked curiously, of course he was only two weeks old, normal equivalent, as the master had told him, of eight years and a half.

The blob stood still for a moment before a blond head peeked from what seemed to be a well-worn green and orange duvet.

"I'm not a monster," the blond head whimpered. 0001 could now see that his blob was actually a child huddled on the streets, wrapped around a comforter and whimpering the night away. "I'm Naruto."

Pitiful, the master would have said, and 0001 would have agreed, most likely.

But this child was different.

This child struck something inside 0001's newly formed ribcage that left him panting lightly. Something he had never done before.

"Are you a fish then?" 0001 asked, rather confused.

Naruto blinked his teary blue eyes lightly, shocked.

"If I were a fish I'd be underwater," he said patiently, maybe this mysterious drain shadow was slow.

0001 nodded, it did make sense.

"What your name?" Naruto asked, staring at the pale shadowed hands, the only part of his new friend he could see.

"0001," replied the other.

Naruto blinked.

"Shiro Wan?" Naruto frowned. It sounded foreign. "That's an odd name."

"Your name is Naruto," 0001 replied. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but Narutos are good, and so am I."

0001 stared at the boy's rozy cheeks and wide blue eyes.

"Can I taste you?" He asked, stretching a hand towards Naruto. The blond blinked, then nodded.

What did he have to lose?

Certainly it couldn't be worse than the guys at the academy. They had kunais, and those hurt.

Slowly, he lipped his hand through the bars on Shiro's window and felt the other's cold hands touching his skin.

Then something warm and wet was running over his fingers.

He giggled.

"You are tickling me," he laughed lightly. Shiro's eyes gleamed a little, and Naruto could feel the smile on the other boy's lips.

"You taste better than Naruto," Shiro said then, a little chuckle rumbling on his chest. He liked Naruto, a lot. Even if he wasn't supposed to express any sort of preference. His master had to make his options for him.

And yet, a revelious part of him, one he had never heard before, whispered that he could make a choice, even if it was a small one. Master didn't have to know at all.

Therefore, he chose Naruto and the fluttering in his insides everytime he sampled the boy's skin.

Suddenly that tasty hand was ripped away from him as the boy himself was pulled away from his window.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU IDIOT!" a voice roared and 0001 could only see the tips of Naruto's duvet and a pair of small shinobi sandals, most likely belonging to the one who had taken Naruto-kun's hand from him.

He immediately felt dislike for the owner of said shoes.

"Let me go!" cried Naruto. 0001 wanted to go there and help the little blond, he was HIS choice after all, he had to protect his choice.

The other boy growled then, sizing Naruto by his shoulders.

"What were you doing, you moron! Something could have bitten you down there," he snapped. Naruto pouted.

"Nothing bit me, you pervert. Shiro was just tasting me."

Even 0001 with his whole two weeks of awareness (not that he could call it a life per-se), knew that whoever this new boy was, he was protective of Naruto-kun, and therefore, that was not the right thing to say. If he ever heard that someone other than himself was tasting Naruto-kun's hand he would be angry.

Not that he knew what angry meant, but in his books it didn't sound like a pleasant feeling.

"WHAT!?!?" the other boy roared, kneeling by the drain. "Who the fuck is Shiro?"

Naruto cradled his hand, somewhere between being pulled from the drain and being shaken, he had injured his hand and it throbbed a little, he would have to ask Itta'niichan for some ointment tonight.

"Shiro Shiro Shiro Wan," Naruto grinned. 0001 felt suddenly proud.

The other boy growled low on his throat before kneeling by the drain.

"You weird, most likely you got licked by a rat or…" Not 0001 nor Sasuke were expecting to see what they both saw that night.

Separated by bars and shadows, both of them could distinguish features that they knew by heart.

Their own face was staring back at them.

Their own mirrored, shocked face was gapping at them.

Sasuke pulled back with a cry.

Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke-baka, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling by his side. 0001 hid himself right away, so only his eyes could be visible. He didn't want to admit it, and if asked, tortured or questioned by The Master himself, he would not admit it.

But he was scared.

He had seen someone else who had his same face.

His exact same face was staring at Naruto in adoration, his same brows frowned before his same arms wrapped around the blond's neck in a way he only dreamed he could do.

He had a copy.

And that copy was everything he was not.

Then…

Who was real?

If this other himself was better than he was, and he obviously was since he was outside and 0001 was still trapped inside the lab.

… that would mean he was inferior.

And that… would mean the other him was not a copy of himself.

But the other way around.

A chill ran down his spine.

His other self mumbled something about a genjustsu and quickly dragged Naruto away. The blond protested lightly that he had not said goodbye to Shiro-kun, therefore he could not go, but his other self just growled and stated that there was no one in that drain, and most likely Shiro-kun had already left.

Naruto had pouted sadly but agreed to leave with the other boy.

0001 stared after them, wetness leaving his eyes without his notice.

That's how 0002 found him, an hour later, his hands tired and aching from the strain of supporting himself against the window he couldn't reach.

"Are you ok, 0001?" 0002 asked.

The other boy turned to him.

"I think I'm a copy of someone else," he mumbled, his eyes wide and unfocussed. "That and… I'm in love."

0002 helped him to his bed and sat with him as he told him all he could of his new friend and the way he tasted, the way he made him feel, almost like he had read in his books. Then he told him about Naruto-kun's friend, the one that had his face and his hair and his hands.

0002 frowned, running a hand over his long black hair.

"Do you think you are someone else's copy too, 0002?" he asked finally.

0002 stared at him with warm red eyes and shook his head.

"Copy or not, I can be myself if I want to, and so can you, 0001," he said gently, poking 0001 on the forehead, he didn't really know why he did that, but it was almost a custom for them and he didn't plan on stopping.

0001 didn't understand either, but that gesture calmed him. He unconsciously snuggled into 0002's side and smiled.

"I want to be special too," he whispered. "I want to be different than him, so Naruto-kun likes me better."

He wasn't sure how he would accomplish it, but he would be different, he would make himself something completely different from that other self of his, just to prove to Naruto-kun that he was the best.

Years passed.

He would often see Naruto-kun walking around from his window.

Sometimes the blond knelt by the drain and peered inside, whispering a gentle: "Shiro-kun?" But 0001 would not be there. He had promised himself not to appear before Naruto until he was a completely different person, until he was sure he could be better than his other self.

So far, he only had his other self's name to compete with.

Sasuke.

0001 was pleased to know that he at least had a different name.

Master was pleased with his and 0002's progress. So pleased, in fact, that he started working on 0003.

This time.

It was a girl.

0001 and 0002 felt an immediate connection to her as she slept, preparing herself to be born.

She looked a little older than them, of course, and sometimes 0001 would feel the need to lay his head on her still lap. Not that he would do it, it would make The Master suspicious.

0003 just lived for a week.

The Master had tested her abilities, then her intelligence, and finally he had given 0003 a mission outside.

She had stared at The Master in fright before shaking her head, her long black curls waving around. Then, she had ran towards her room and that's where 0001 and 0002 found her two hours later.

She had killed herself.

The same mission was assigned, then, to 0002.

This time, the threat was hanging in the air.

0002 went to the mission.

He never came back.

Days after his body was brought back to the lab, 0001 found a note stuck in his window, obviously someone had hiden it there.

The note had 0002's hand writing.

_You were right, 0001_

_We are copies of another family, other people that lived a long time ago. People that many love, and many hate. _

_Be smart, 0001, play the obedient pet and puppet for The Master, but keep Naruto-kun's face in your mind. The Master will let you out in due time, and you will be able to get the information about our originals, The Uchiha. _

_We were not made to feel, 0001, but I love you. I only wish I had gotten a name for myself that you could remember me by._

_0002 - Copied from Uchiha Itachi. V. 2.0._

0001 cried that day for the last time.

In his mind, 0002 became 'niisan, and his smiling face was secured around his heart, beside's Naruto's.

He did as niisan said, he trained, he killed, he played his part of emotionless puppet. The Master was pleased.

He got missions outside the lab.

He succeeded each and every one of them.

The Master was proud and didn't hesitate to tell him so. Even if the Uchiha Project was a failure, even when all other UNITS had to be destroyed, 0001 was stable and perfect, and The Master was almost considering cloning him.

The Master had cut his hair, then, explaining that he could not go around during missions now that his face was similar to a missing nin's.

0001 didn't have to ask about it, he could imagine who The Master was referring to.

Uchiha Sasuke had left, most likely he left Naruto-kun behind.

0001 would never forgive him.

He continued to work, continued to gain his Master's trust. He would stab him in the back as soon as Naruto-kun was within his reach.

Then the Hokage came to the lab to talk to his master, he was rather surprised to see her, since he was sure the lab wasn't something she was expecting.

"You sick bastard," Godaime Hokage muttered as she stared at the failed test Units. He didn't pay much attention to them any longer, since the Uchiha Project had been dismantled.

The woman paused for a while, staring at 0001.

"Oh, my… god…" he gasped.

"Impressive, isn't he?" The Master asked with a grin. "My master piece, as you can see, completely loyal and obedient, not like those Uchiha bastards."

Godaime growled low on her throat, her hands clenched.

"I need him for a mission," she mumbled. The Master raised an eyebrow.

"Mission, hum? What type of mission?"

"Assasinate Uchiha Sasuke," she answered curtly. The Master gasped, 0001's widened.

It was a perfect chance, without the original, he would be unique.

"So, you found him," The Master laughed, stroking his chin. "I want the corpse,"

"The corpse," Godaime agreed. "But not the eyes, I shall remove them myself."

The Master's eyes strayed towards him.

"Deal," The Master and Godaime-sama shook hands before she turned around and left. Not once did she look at him again.

0001 didn't mind.

He had his chance to finally be the original, the one for Naruto-kun.

He studied the situation, created a plan of action.

Tested the other shinobi around his age. Naruto-kun seemed to be strong, but was surrounded by pesky other boys who refused to let him show his real powers.

He hated them all.

And he would always remember fondly the way Naruto-kun's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stood by Godaime-sama's desk.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto," Tsunade said firmly, her eyes hard. "This is Sasuke's replacement."

0001 thought about it for a moment, he couldn't be Naruto's Shiro-kun any longer, he had a cover to keep.

He thought about it.

He was, after all, Uchiha's Salvaged Anatomic Intelligence.

It would have to do.

"Nice to meet you all," he grinned. "I'm Sai."

**To be Continued. **

**A/N: Please raise your hands whoever saw that coming (and no, you don't count!) I rather liked this chapter, though I'm not sure about Sai's inclusion into the story, I just couldn't help myself. Let's see how Sasuke takes the good news, hmmm? **

**As always reviews and comments are most welcomed. **

**Next Chapter: Uzumaki Naruto. **


End file.
